leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/Kiria, the Swordmage
Kiria, the Swordmage is a custom champion. Concept The intent behind Kiria was to create an AD caster. But not just any AD caster. An AD caster that isn't a fighter ( , , ) or an assassin ( , ). An AD utility mage. I realized that making abilities scale off of AD wasn't enough thematically; most AD scalings involve the use of weapons. So I thought up the idea of a sword-manipulating mage. Abilities (1.5 Kiria's level). |description2 = Free stat auras are boring. Need to switch this with something that better fits the "walking armory" flavor. }} Kiria summons a sword and sends it towards target enemy unit, dealing physical damage. The target is also dealt magic damage over 3 seconds. The physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies spell effects. The magic damage is capped at 200 per second against large monsters. |leveling = % |range = 725 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Kiria sends several swords out in a cone, dealing physical damage to enemies hit and knocking them back. Units closer to Kiria are knocked back a larger distance. *'Projectile Speed:' 1500 |leveling = |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} Kiria summons a 200-radius ring of swords around target allied unit or at target area, which start spinning after seconds. which spin for 5 seconds. Allies hit by Bladeshield are shielded for 5 seconds, while enemies hit by Bladeshield are dealt physical damage, are knocked up for 1 second, and slowed for 3 seconds after the knockup. Allies and enemies can only be hit by Bladeshield once. |leveling = % |range = 950 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} After channeling for 1 second, Kiria rains several swords in an 600-radius area, dealing physical damage to enemies caught in the area every seconds over seconds. The resulting field of blades remains for 7 seconds, slowing enemies in it by 25% and increasing the attack damage of allies in it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Lore An Ionian girl with floating swords? Sounds like . On one hand, I don't want to take away Irelia's creative niche. On the other hand, Irelia's kit (tanky melee sustain assassin) and her theme (floating swords) are incompatible. (See this topic.) Summary: Ionian warrior who seeks enlightenment through war. Quotes Upon selection *''"Looks like I'm needed again."'' Movement *''"Battle shows us who we really are."'' *''"Don't doubt yourself."'' *''"Don't think. Feel."'' *''"Focus your mind on the battle."'' *''"Gotcha."'' *''"It's not a matter of can or can't."'' *''"Some things, you just do."'' Attacking *''"Do you feel the rush?"'' *''"I'll cut a path."'' *''"Let's dance."'' *''"Let's do this."'' *''"Make it quick."'' *''"Stay sharp."'' Using Bladeshield on an allied unit *''"I am your sword and your shield."'' Using Storm of Blades *''"By my sword!"'' *''"I am the bone of my sword."'' *''"Now, we achieve victory!"'' Taunt *''"I don't have to go near you to cut you to pieces."'' Joke *''"I still remember the day I learned that people don't want to be sword."'' Category:Custom champions